tampabayhomelesswikiaorg-20200214-history
Homeless Education and Literacy Project- HELP
The Homeless Education and Literacy Project provides assistance to families and children who are in transition, at-risk of becoming homeless, or are currently homeless.The H.E.L.P. team is dedicated to assisting homeless (or at-risk of being homeless, and in-transition) families and children by eliminating barriers to school enrollment, school attendance, school continuity, and overall academic success. The H.E.L.P. team supports the whole family by linking them with community resources in order to reach the goal of self-sufficiency. The H.E.L.P. team also focuses on the need for strong literacy skills by providing children and adults with education tutorial sessions, supplemental literacy material, and referrals. Contact Information Program Name: ''' Homeless Education and Literacy Project- HELP '''Main Phone: (813) 315-4357 Fax number: ' (813) 384-3979 '''website: ' http://apps1.sdhc.k12.fl.us/helpteam/index.asp '''Program Information Eligibility requirements: ' Homeless students & families '''Accessibility: ' ADA compliant 'Transportation: ' 'Hours of operation: ' 8:00am-4:00pm Monday-Friday 'Area served: ' Hillsborough County 'Languages spoken or available: ' English FAQ '''What are my families' legal rights? '''Every child has a right to a free and appropriate public education. Florida Statute s.1003.21 requires that all children attend school regularly until they are 16 years old. Children in transition who fit federal definitions of homelessness have a right to: • Immediate school enrollment and attendance, even without birth records, school records, immunizations, and/or health physicals (Florida Statute s.1003.22) • Remain at their school of origin or a school a parent chooses, to the extent possible • Transportation to and from school • Help for prompt resolution about school placement including special education, bilingual education, gifted, and remedial programs • Receive free breakfast and lunch '''Is my family in transition? According to the federal McKinney-Vento Act of 1987, a family is considered in transition (or homeless) if they and/or their children: • Live temporarily in a hotel or motel and lack a permanent address due to limited finances • Live doubled up with friends or relatives due to limited finances • Have a child who lives with friends or relatives apart from parents due to limited finances • Live in a homeless, runaway, or domestic violence shelter • A child in the foster care system who lacks a permanent placement • Live in a campground, car, abandoned building, or space not ordinarily used to house human beings What other support services can my child receive? '''In addition to school services that are required under your child's right, he or she also is eligible to receive: • Free educational materials and school supplies • Free tutorial services at several shelter sites • Parent transportation assistance to and from parent/school meetings or activities • Referrals to community health and social service providers for the homeless or those at-risk of becoming homeless • Emergency clothing and/or school uniforms • Payment or waiver of school related fees, whenever possible • Family literacy services '''Other Services Offered by this Program: Academic Counseling; At Risk Children/Youth; At Risk Families; Family Based Services; Family Support; Homeless Services- Not Shelter; Literacy; School-Based Services; Transitional Svcs; Category:Education